Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${-3x+2y = -10}$ ${4x-2y = 18}$
Solution: We can eliminate $y$ by adding the equations together when the $y$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $2y$ and $-2y$ cancel out. ${x = 8}$ Now that you know ${x = 8}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {-3x+2y = -10}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${-3}{(8)}{ + 2y = -10}$ $-24+2y = -10$ $-24{+24} + 2y = -10{+24}$ $2y = 14$ $\dfrac{2y}{{2}} = \dfrac{14}{{2}}$ ${y = 7}$ You can also plug ${x = 8}$ into $\thinspace {4x-2y = 18}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${4}{(8)}{ - 2y = 18}$ ${y = 7}$